


Spinner's End

by Catsintheattic



Series: 100quills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco faces the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinner's End

Distant eyes looked at him from a face streaked with sweat and dirt. 

“Draco, I’m proud of you.”

He saw the lips that formed the words. The praise was ringing in his ears.

“Tonight, my son, you proved yourself a true Malfoy.”

Draco stared back, unblinking, and leaned forward to get closer. This was just too much, too real.

His vision blurred, and then reality hit him hard. Something like pain screwed up his face. 

The ugly contortion was hidden when his condensing breath fogged up the half-blind mirror, but he knew it anyhow: a true Malfoy would not cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no 27 – pain. Many thanks to waterbird for her detailed beta-reading. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
